1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to painting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paint container closure cap wherein the same provides selective closure overlying a paint can to maintain freshness of the paint therewithin and prevent contamination of the paint be foreign matter during use and storage of the paint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a painting organization, an individual is typically required to maintain an open paint can wherein the open paint can is subject to contamination of the paint by various debris and the like such as dust, construction particles that may enter the paint during use. The organization of the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a selectively securable overlying flexible web member that is secured over the paint can to provide selective opening of the paint can for projection of various painting paraphernalia to be directed therewithin. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,014 to PHILIP wherein a splash proof container includes a cover with a spout and associated baffle for the consuming of beverage contained within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,266 to PINTER, JR. sets forth a lid member for securement to a container to provide a scraper lip formed about the container for effecting a scrapping operation during use of paint within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,064 to WESTCOTT sets forth a painter accessory cap wherein the cap includes a fixed annular member for securement to a paint container wherein the member includes a scraper edge mounted through the opening of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,890 to BENNETT sets forth a paint can collar for securement to a paint can to minimize dripping and the like of paint directed from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,579 to CIUMAGA sets forth a disposable paint can pouring spout which effects a snap fit onto a typical paint can rim to permit selective pouring of paint from the container without unnecessary dripping and spillage thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved paint container closure cap as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction maintaining integrity and freshness of paint contained within an associated paint container utilizing the closure cap and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.